(1) Field of the Invention
This invention provides a reel charging device, meant for use with portable electronic products, featuring power supply capability, more specifically it provides a portable type charging device complete with plugged leader coil roll-up feature.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Concurrent with recent developments in portable electronic communication and information products, where the central theme goes for the utmost that is possible in minimization of size, weight and thickness, such as cellular phone sets, palm-held computers, personal digital assistants (PDA) and family camera, consumers everywhere are becoming more and more demanding on the endurance of their portable electronic product or commodity per completion of charging execution.
Taking the cellular phone, that is, mobile phone, for instance, the user will generally base the need to carry along from place to place redundant cells or a charging device instead in terms of the endurance performance of the cell already charged and loaded in the phone set, so that the phone set may work all the while once the cell in use runs out of power, by a timely recharging operation or replacement of the cell in Question.
To accommodate the setting of service, charging devices by and large have come realized in two alternative executions, the one being mounting charge mode, the other being in transit charging mode, with the in transit charging mode executed to comprise essentially a segment of leader with both terminals configured to be a plug, featuring convenient portability by reason of compact size when folded up, still, the segment of leader is typically rather long such that the user will always find it cumbersome, for a meandering segment of leader will time and again twist and kink up when put to use, moreover, with the leader wanting a fixed pattern for closure, if only the user wishes to store it away neatly then he will have to tidy up the leader after each use, and to set it loose when he needs to use it again, and that is very much a nuisance indeed to the user.
In view of each and every inconvenience cited in the foregoing, this invention is introduced to provide a charging device featuring easy portability and neat tidying up of the leader part as well.
In pursuit of the above-mentioned object, this invention includes a casing integral with electrically interconnected charging plug and a power outlet plug, the casing incorporating a reel capstan complete with a winding groove to facilitate housing of coil of leader in respect of which the charging plug rests onto the charging device, and said winding groove will release the coil of leader to suitable length as required; on the outer rim of the rotative perimeter of the reel capstan are formed a plurality of dents which in a stay-put setting allows for catching of a claw by resilient action in a normal state, the claw being part of an actuator which forms part of the casing, to the effect that the coil of leader once rolled up in position in the reel capstan, is restrained from being disengaged by a pull unless the actuator, being worked upon by externally applied force, is displaced to have the claw released from the fed position in the dents.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawing, wherein: